No debería estar aqui
by Maeda Ai
Summary: [[Fuma & Arashi]] .:: LEMON ::. TOTALIZADO. Tenía la solida decisión de terminar con su vida, y es que ya nada importaba; sin esa persona su existencia no tenía sentido... no debería estar aquí.
1. Chapter 1

_**No debería estar aquí.**_

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Por: **Maeda Ai**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

.:: Capitulo 1. ::.

Hay situaciones en la vida que llamamos capricho o culpa del destino. Pero una mujer cómo ella ya no creía en el destino, no después de que sufrió por esa expresión y que todas las personas que amó, murieron tratando de escapar de su destino.

_""No debería estar aquí.""_

Pensaba.

Arashi estaba confundida pero más que eso realmente molesta consigo misma.

Cuatro años desde la batalla de 1999, y aunque había evitado esta ciudad, terminó pisándola. Lo único que quería era olvidar Tokio; le traía muchos recuerdos, la mayoría tristes.

Primero fue al muelle y luego a la torre de Tokio. Nostalgia y tristeza abrazaron su corazón; si lo que quería era superar su miedo, su rencor a esta ciudad, pues había fallado.

*** Kore. ***

Una voz la hizo dejar a un lado sus pensamientos.

*** Uhm, arigatou. ***

La sacerdotisa tomó la tasa de té que le ofrecía su anfitrión.

_""No debería estar aquí.""_

Se repitió mentalmente mientras bebía un poco.

Frente suyo el muchacho mantenía su mirada clavada en ella, que miraba a un costado precisamente evitando encontrarse con los ojos de él.

Lo odiaba, ¿qué no era obvio?. Y sin embargo había aceptado su invitación. Ir a una cafetería o un restaurante hubiese sido mejor, pero en cambio estaban en la casa del chico, el templo Togakushi.

*** Y. . . ¿cómo has estado?. ***

Arashi no supo ni de donde sacó el coraje para preguntarle aquello e iniciar la conversación.

Su acompañante alzó los hombros. Desde aquella batalla sus días eran una constante confusión y arrepentimiento por todo lo que hizo.

Y pensaba, pensaba mucho en las atrocidades que a sus manos habían manchado de sangre.

*** Y también. . . he pensado mucho en ti. ***

Al escucharlo decir semejantes palabras, Arashi soltó la tasa cuyo contenido se derramó sobre la pequeña mesa.

*** Ah, gomen ne. ***

Susurró para de inmediato limpiar la mesa; su mano hizo contacto con la de su anfitrión cuando este pretendía, al igual que ella, limpiar el pequeño desastre.

La sacerdotisa quiso retirar su mano, asustada, más él la sujetó entre las suyas, diciéndole que desde hace mucho tiempo deseaba verla y que fue una grata coincidencia que se encontrasen en la torre de Tokio.

*** Quería disculparme contigo. ***

Las palabras sinceras del muchacho no hicieron más que abrir las heridas que la chica creía sanadas.

*** Eso no me devolverá a Sorata. *** _Le dijo ella, apretando fuertemente los puños mientras miraba a un costado, sus ojos violáceos llenos de dolor y resentimiento._ *** Lo siento, pero creo que es mejor que me vaya. ***

*** No, por favor. ***

Él la quiso sujetar de la mano, intentando una vez más disculparse, más Arashi había perdido toda paciencia y alejó al muchacho con un manotazo, impidiendo que siquiera la tocase.

*** Ya déjame en paz. *** _Le gritó, histérica._ *** Sorata está muerto por tu culpa y yo, yo. . . ***

La joven Kishu terminó llorando, llena de tristeza.

Él se acercó a ella, rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos tratando de consolarla, aunque seguramente él era el menos indicado para hacerlo.

*** Suéltame. ***

Le gritó ella, moviéndose violentamente, no soportaba sentirlo cerca y sin embargo, la tristeza y el dolor fueron más fuertes porque terminó llorando desconsoladamente bajo su abrazo.

*** Lo siento en verdad, sé que no hay nada que pueda hacer o decir para aliviar tu dolor. ***

Arashi solo lo escuchaba mientras su voz se quebraba por el nudo en la garganta que ya comenzaba a dolerle.

_""No debería estar aquí.""_

Pensó nuevamente, ya sin fuerzas para evitar aquel abrazo que intentaba ayudarla a seguir adelante.

Entonces, por primera vez se miraron directamente a los ojos.

*** ¿Por qué haces esto?. ***

¿Cómo podía él explicarle?.

Le hizo daño a las personas que más quería: Kamui y Kotori. . . estaban muertos y no podía disculparse con ellos, e irónicamente no había nadie más cercano a ellos que él.

Pero con Arashi. . .

*** No puedo disculparme con Sorata, pero si contigo. ***

La sacerdotisa entrecerró los ojos, dejando que todo el dolor fluyera. Desde que su amado murió, está era la primera vez que lloraba.

*** Lo siento, yo. . . no te puedo perdonar. ***

El muchacho frunció el ceño. Para él esto era más difícil de lo que parecía. Buscaba desesperado el perdón, la absolución de sus pecados. De su mejor amigo, de su hermana incluso. . . jamás tendría la oportunidad de pedirles perdón.

_""Creí que con ella seria más sencillo, pero me doy cuenta de que es todo lo contrario.""_ _Pensaba, resignado a cargar con sus culpas por el resto de su vida._ ""_Le quite al hombre que ella amaba.""_

¿Cómo pudo pensar que Arashi le daría su perdón?.

Lleno de tristeza, se aferró a la frágil figura de la chica, acomodando la cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro de la mujer. ¡Que agradable sensación la de tenerla entre sus brazos!. El estar así con ella le resultaba algo nuevo y maravilloso. . . sintió el deseo de no soltarla jamás.

Y fue ese deseo lo que lo llevó a buscar los labios de la sacerdotisa, probándolos con tranquila dulzura.

Arashi se quedó helada al sentir semejante atrevimiento, se movió intranquila tratando de alejarse del muchacho, pero sus labios eran suaves, su cuerpo tan cálido y ella necesitaba a alguien que le ayudase a soportar la ausencia de Sorata.

Entonces terminó correspondiendo aquel beso prohibido, aferrándose a la agradable sensación que este hombre le regalaba, mientras un pensamiento se negaba a borrase de su mente. . .

_""No debería estar aquí, no con él. . . con Fuma.""_

Así es, Arashi se dejó llevar y estaba besándose con el asesino del hombre al que amaba, aquel que hizo efectivo el destino de Sorata. . . Fuma Munou.

**Sin finalizar.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

¿Qué tal la pareja?.

Si, lo sé. . . es horrible. ¿Cómo pude escribir una historia entre Arashi y el asesino de Sorata?, y más siendo yo una fan indiscutible del sorashi.

No recuerdo en verdad de donde demonios me inspiré para hacer este fic, pero aquí está. No me odien T_T.

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI** y es material de "Fallen Angel".

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño, además de una falta de respeto para los lectores y para mi.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**Totalizado el 11 de Julio de 2006.**

La dama del Hentai: Maeda Ai.

Por razones de tiempo....

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

No presto mis Fanfictions. —— Me los han pedido para usarlos en concursos de fics, por favor no lo hagan. ——

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***


	2. Chapter 2

_**No debería estar aquí.**_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Por: **Maeda Ai.**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

.:: Capitulo 2. ::.

Las ropas habían quedado olvidadas en la sala, y ellos. . . los jóvenes ahora en la habitación del muchacho, disfrutaban del agradable contacto piel con piel.

Estaban traspasando la barrera de lo prohibido, más hacia un buen rato que habían dejado de pensar en lo qué estaba bien y en lo que no.

*** Ah, Fu-Fuma. . . ***

Arashi gimió entre sorprendida y agradada al sentir como su compañero deslizaba un par de dedos por la parte externa de su vagina, separando tranquilamente los pliegues. Encontrando el hinchado clítoris, lo acarició delicadamente, haciéndola gemir cada vez más fuerte.

*** Eres linda, realmente adorable. ***

Munou le susurró al oído mientras palpaba uno de los pechos de la sacerdotisa y continuaba frotándole el clítoris.

Fue tanto el placer que aquellos delicados contactos provocaban, que la sacerdotisa terminó aferrándose a Fuma, gimiendo complacida con el orgasmo que la había invadido.

_""No debería estar aquí.""_ _Pensaba la joven._ _""Mucho menos haciendo esto. . . con él.""_

En ningún momento se borró de la mente de Arashi que el hombre que la abrazaba era el asesino de Sorata, que las manos que ahora la acariciaban alguna vez estuvieron manchadas de la sangre de su amado.

Y sin embargo ella no podía detenerse ni dar marcha atrás.

Y movida por el placer, simplemente se aferró a Fuma, besándolo con desesperada pasión.

Mentiría si dijese que por el momento se estaba olvidando de Sorata, pero lo cierto es que quería estar con este hombre, enredarse en su cuerpo y caer exhausta entre sus besos y caricias.

*** ¿Realmente puedo, Arashi?. ***

Le preguntó el dragón de tierra, confundido y perfectamente conciente de quien era él y que la mujer entre sus brazos lo odiaba.

Más la única respuesta que recibió fue la total entrega de la mujer en un beso tranquilo y dulce.

Entonces, Fuma no lo dudó más. Sujetando a Kishu por la cintura, la sentó sobre sus caderas.

*** Mmm, Fuma. . . ***

Un suspiro que escapó de los labios de la sacerdotisa al sentir la hombría del muchacho, cuya punta se frotaba contra su sexo, acariciando sus pliegues íntimos.

*** Me gustas. . . mucho. ***

La voz del muchacho sonó ronca, mientras recordaba la vez aquella en que intentó matarla, controlado por su agresiva personalidad. . . estaba celoso de Sorata. Aun ahora lo estaba.

Pero hoy todo era diferente, era él el que la tenía entre sus brazos, era él el que la besaba con desesperada necesidad, el que la acariciaba con delicadeza cómo a lo más preciado e importante que se posee, y era él quien suavemente la penetró, haciéndola suya.

*** Ahh, por Kami. ***

Arashi arqueó la espalda, llena de placer, llena de él. Hacia tanto que no estaba así con un hombre.

Y movida por ese placer que creía haber olvidado, al que juró haber renunciado, meció las caderas con fuerza, clavándose ella misma la dura hombría del ahora tranquilo dragón.

Era grande, duro y caliente, y la sacerdotisa se estaba volviendo loca de placer, tanto. . . que tan solo por esos momentos se había olvidado de su rencor hacia el muchacho.

Se dedicó a llenar de besos su atractivo rostro al tiempo en que suspiraba y jadeaba cada vez más agitada, recibiendo agradada cada estocada que su amante gustoso le daba.

*** Arashi, Arashi. . . ***

Fuma no se cansó de susurrar entrecortado por el esfuerzo, el nombre de la adorable chica que se aferraba a su cuerpo. Sentía que si no lo hacía, ella se evaporaría cómo pasaba en sus pesadillas.

_""O peor aun, que ella se de cuenta de lo que esta haciendo y se aleje de mi.""_

Con este pensamiento, Fuma la abrazó con fuerza, negándose a soltarla, a renunciar a ella.

Así, comenzó a empujar fuertemente sus caderas, enterrando la totalidad de su pene en la suave intimidad de su amante, mientras desesperado aprisionaba en su boca el pezón izquierdo de la chica, succionando con lujuria y necesidad.

Sus rostros rojos por el esfuerzo, el erotismo del momento y sus cuerpos, que cansados, no pudieron prolongar más el divino placer y postergar más el orgasmo.

Arashi gritó el nombre de su amante al tiempo en que se abrazaba a él y lo llenaba de besos, su vagina contrayéndose por el fuerte placer, apretaba constante el miembro del dragón, quien tras un gemido ronco dejó que su esperma se alojase en el interior de la joven de largos cabellos.

Había sido tan intenso y hasta hermoso de cierta manera.

Y con sus cuerpos aun unidos, se abrazaban con fuerza, negándose a dejar que sus miradas se encontrasen.

El arrepentimiento llegó al instante para Arashi; lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas teñidas de carmín.

¿Cómo pudo hacer esto?, ¿cómo pudo traicionar así a Sorata, a si misma?.

_""No debería estar aquí. . . no debí entregarme a Fuma.""_

Pensaba, torturándose cuanto podía, arrepentida de sus actos.

Él era un asesino, le había quitado a Sorata. Debía odiarlo, odiarlo con todas sus fuerzas y sin embrago. . . buscó sus labios, ansiosa por probar la amarga dulzura que encontró en ellos.

Con suavidad, Fuma secó las lagrimas de la chica mientras le regalaba una pequeña sonrisa.

*** Creo que te amo. *** _Le dijo él sin dejar de mirar sus hermosos ojos._ *** Por favor, déjame intentarlo. . . ***

Una suplica que volvió a desencadenar la pasión.

Los amantes volvieron a mecer las caderas en un frenesí de placer que se negaban a reprimir.

Más aun con el erotismo y el deseo que Arashi sintió por Fuma y entregarse a él una vez más y por completo, un pensamiento seguía atormentándola. . .

_""No debería estar aquí.""_

**Sin finalizar.**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Siento que este capitulo es muy pequeño y casi sin lemon, claro, la pareja me entristece, pero me intriga.

Cómo sea, el siguiente capitulo es el desenlace.

Gracias por leerme. . .

**Rei girl** . Oh, thank you. It´s strange receiving a review in English. I´m really glad of having a fan that speaks another language. I know that is a little difficult reading fanfics in other languages; that´s difficult for me, but it´s great having this opportunity. That´s true, this couple is too strange, but I couldn´t do anything with the idea that my mind created... I´m crazy, I know. I hope that you liked this new chapter. Please, don´t hate me... don´t kill me T_T . So... I am very happy for your interest. (PS. I´m so sorry about my bad English T_T).

**Makoto Black** . Igual creo que es triste que Arashi se quede sola, aunque igual creo que nadie podría reemplazar a Sorata T_T. La pareja es rara, IMPOSIBLE, pero no sé, me inquietó que ella se uniera a Fuma aunque fuese para tratar de salvar a Sorata. Muchas gracias por interesarte en este fic.

**Priss** . Lo sé, lo sé, es horrible que los haya juntado, pero tenia que quitarme esa "espinita" de la loca idea de hacer un fic con ellos como pareja. Agradezco que leas esta historia.

-.-

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI** y es material de "Fallen Angel".

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño, además de una falta de respeto para los lectores y para mi.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**Totalizado el 11 de Julio de 2006.**

_La dama del Hentai: Maeda Ai._

Por razones de tiempo....

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

No presto mis Fanfictions. — Me los han pedido para usarlos en concursos de fics, por favor no lo hagan. ——

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	3. Chapter 3

_**No debería estar aquí.**_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Por: **Maeda Ai.**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

.:: Capitulo 3. ::.

Lloraba en silencio, completamente destrozada por algo que, irónicamente, había disfrutado.

_""Incluso sé que volvería a hacerlo.""_

Arashi sacudió la cabeza, esperando que con eso fuese suficiente para deshacerse de impuros pensamientos. Sin embargo fue en vano, el recuerdo de la piel de Fuma aun estaba tan vivo en ella, haciendo que lo añorara.

El sentimiento de culpa, el reproche y la incredulidad se resumían en una simple pregunta. . .

*** ¿Por qué?. ***

Susurró, su voz quebrándose por el nudo que se había aferrado en su garganta.

¿Por qué lo había hecho?, ¿por qué lo había aceptado?, ¿por qué le correspondía los besos y las exquisitas caricias?, ¿por qué lo había disfrutado tanto?. . . ¿por qué tenía la sensación de que lo volvería a hacer?.

Y confundida miraba a su amante, quien dormía tranquilo a su lado, el mismo que la abrazaba aun vencido por el sueño, y ella que lo permitía.

¿Cuántas veces imaginó darle muerte?, y ahora. . . nuevas lagrimas mojaron sus mejillas.

Arashi abandonó el lecho; ya no podía soportar estar junto a él, pues deseaba hacer el amor con Fuma otra vez. Debería ser un crimen, pecado. . . el desear al asesino del hombre al que se amó.

La verdad es que la sacerdotisa no pudo seguir, una pensamiento rondando su mente.

Estaba decidida. . . no había marcha atrás.

**~*~**

**~*~**

**~*~**

*** Arashi!!. ***

El nombre de la sacerdotisa escapó de los labios del dragón; estaba agitado.

Había sido una pesadilla horrible e intolerable, escalofriante en verdad. . . la misma de siempre. . . Arashi bañada en sangre; él le había hecho daño.

Todos estos años vivió con la conciencia manchada, misma que no lo dejaba vivir en paz. Y aunque les hizo daño a tantas personas: Kamui, Kotori. . . era con Arashi con quien se sentía más culpable y arrepentido.

Quizá fue por el remordimiento de conciencia que terminó enamorándose de ella. La expresión llena de tristeza, siempre lo miraba con rencor, reprochándole, culpándolo.

Le dolía. . . y ahora. . .

Fuma respiraba agitado, tratando de asimilar que todo había sido un mal sueño.

Buscó a su compañera; el lugar a su lado estaba vacío.

*** Arashi. ***

Su voz venía cargada de tristeza, convencido de que la chica se había ido, dejándolo quizás para siempre.

Más su corazón pareció detenerse por un instante, su cuerpo tembló violentamente y sus ojos desteñidos delataban el miedo que lo recorría.

Susurrando el nombre de su amada, abandonó la cama para ir en busca de la mujer de largos cabellos; un mal presentimiento lo estaba matando. . .

No entendía cómo es que supo que la encontraría en el templo, pero así fue.

Con una yutaka cubriendo su hermoso cuerpo, Arashi lo miraba fijamente. Sus bellos ojos violáceos se mostraban opacos. Tristeza y rencor en su mirada, justo cómo la recordaba, pero también había arrepentimiento y. . . ¿amor?.

*** Onegai. . . *** Le susurró ella, extendiendo la espada sagrada del dragón de tierra. *** Termina con mi dolor. ***

*** ¿Estas loca?, suelta esa espada. ***

*** Es que... ya no puedo más. *** Gritó, su voz quebrándose mientras las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, no podía olvidar a Sorata. *** Te odio, lo he hecho siempre y sin embargo... me entregué a ti. No podría seguir con esto; con el tiempo llegaría a amarte y no puedo permitir eso, así que... ***

Fuma la miró con tristeza, ahora se daba cuenta de que él solo la hacía sufrir.

*** No me pidas eso. *** Le dijo él, su voz sonaba dura, aunque un aire de tristeza acompañaba sus palabras. *** Yo te amo. ***

Arashi se estremeció al escucharlo decir eso otra vez.

Y dudó por un momento, a pesar de todo esta era una difícil decisión. Morir y reencontrarse con su amado Sorata o vivir y rehacer una nueva vida al lado del dragón de tierra.

Pero ya estaba dicho, con mirada decidida, le pidió una vez más. . .

*** Si en verdad me amas, mátame. . . acaba con este sufrimiento. ***

*** No, ya te dije que no puedo. ***

*** ¿Por qué?. ***

Gritó la mujer, llorando con desesperación; de seguir así, terminaría rogándole que la matara porque ese era su más grande deseo, morir a manos del mismo hombre que le quitó a Sorata.

*** Le prometí que viviría. *** Susurró, acaparando la atención de Fuma Munou. *** Que yo sería una prueba de que él había existido. . . ahh, pero no puedo, yo no debería estar aquí, así que, por favor. . . termina conmigo. ***

Fuma la miró con seriedad; resignado.

Ella aun amaba al monje de Kouya. No podía soportarlo, cómo tampoco podía seguir viendo cómo la chica se moría de dolor.

Entonces se acercó a ella y tomando la espada sagrada, la empuñó contra la joven.

El dragón retiró la espada casi de inmediato, solo fue un instante; fue suave, ella ni siquiera sintió dolor.

Arashi perdió el equilibrio y cayó en los brazos de Fuma, quien la sostuvo con suavidad, con todo su amor.

*** Gomen nasai, Arashi. . . en verdad lo siento. ***

Le dijo él, sin poder contener las lagrimas.

*** No digas eso, yo... estoy feliz... *** Ella le acarició el rostro; sus hermosos ojos violáceos brillando intensamente. *** Siempre pensé. . . que aquel que acabase con mi vida debería amarme mucho, más que nadie, porque entonces terminaría con mi sufrimiento. ***

*** A-Arashi!. ***

*** Arigatou, Fuma. . . ***

La felicidad se desbordaba en los ojos de la mujer, quien delineó los labios de su ahora asesino, esos labios que la besaron con suavidad.

La sacerdotisa le sonrió sincera mientras cerraba los ojos y descansaba sobre el pecho de Fuma, luego solo hubo silencio.

El muchacho aun estrechaba a la bella mujer que, sin vida, yacía entre sus brazos.

Sus ojos opacos, oscuros cómo los del Kamui que alguna vez fue.

Ahora si ya nada lo ataba a este mundo y la idea de alcanzar a su amada lo estaba sofocando con desesperación.

Tomó la espada sagrada tan decidido a terminar con su vida, como lo estuvo por el mundo y los humanos. . .

Ya nada importaba y es que, sin Arashi, él no tenía nada que hacer aquí, Fuma pensaba que. . .

_""No debería estar aquí. ""_

**Finalizado.**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Por fin he terminado con este tormento. Un desenlace bastante dramático, pero es que la pareja no estaba destinada a ser feliz, mucho menos Arashi.

No tengo planeado escribir nada más sobre este anime, pero quien sabe de aquí a unos años. . . todo depende de mi loca imaginación.

-.-

Gracias por leerme. . .

**Makoto Black .** Creo que Sorata impacta demasiado y por ello es muy, muy dificil imaginarlo lejos de Arashi (aunque este muerto ¬¬'). Gracias, sinceramente senti el capitulo anterior con muy poco lemon, o quizás sea que estuvo corto. Ojalá te haya gustado el final.

**Rei girl .** I hope that you aren´t thinking about kill me in this moment. Thank you very much for your words. Some people have told me good things about my fics and my writing´s style, but it is the first time that someone tells me that in another language. I feel fine for your new fic, I don´t know in what I have encouraged you, but thanks. Oh, yes, you write fics in Russian, so, it´s strange to receive a review in English from a person that speaks another language. I have a doubt... how can you understand my fics?. Do you speak Spanish too?, or do you translate the fic into English?. Ok, about your question... no, I´m sorry, Sorata didn´t appear in this fic, maybe just like a remembrance, but that´s all. My English... well, I still think it is bad, maybe better than last year, but bad. THANK YOU.

**Priss .** Aqui el final. Se que el anterior no fue tan grande como debio ser, es que era la parte importante ^^'. No me gusta mucho el drama, de ahi que este sea mi primer fic de X con un final tan tragico; espero te haya gustado.

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI** y es material de "Fallen Angel".

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño, además de una falta de respeto para los lectores y para mi.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**Totalizado el 11 de Julio de 2006.**

La dama del Hentai: Maeda Ai.

Por razones de tiempo....

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

No presto mis Fanfictions a ninguna persona.

—— Me los han pedido para usarlos en concursos de fics, por favor no lo hagan. ——

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


End file.
